girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-05-15 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- The whole vibe here seems to be that Krosp is Agatha's cat now, but he wants her to be aligned with Vapnoople so that no hard choices need be made. Still too early to tell what will happen, but it's encouraging that Krosp immediately went to Agatha to talk about this stuff. Quantheory (talk) 05:07, May 15, 2019 (UTC) :Krosp DID made a choice. He chose to save Agatha's and the other's lives by encouraging Dr. Dim to take her as apprentice. Svesjo (talk) 07:44, May 15, 2019 (UTC) :: He says so now, but what he really did wasn't so planned-out. He just reminded Dim that he'd liked Agatha back in Castle Wulfenbach; Dim is the one who had the apprentice idea. (He should get together with Othar.) And I wouldn't have called Krosp's response encouraging Dim ("Okay... that could happen... uh..."), especially not to the part (which Krosp isn't telling Agatha at the moment) about overthrowing Albia. Bkharvey (talk) 07:57, May 15, 2019 (UTC) ::: Krosp himself warned Agatha about this sort of thing, way back here. --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:34, May 15, 2019 (UTC) I really hate this page. Maybe tomorrow I'll find some redeeming virtues, but (1) After everything Agatha has been through with Krosp, she shouldn't have the attitude that he's interrupting to ask for food. Not that he doesn't like food, but he's brought her all kinds of intelligence, both senses, and good advice. He's a serious colleague, is what I'm saying, and if I were him I'd have bitten her after panel 5. (2) She's not behaving very well toward Purple either. And yeah, Madness Place, I get it. Still. ➤ As for Vapnoople, I agree, Quantheory, that Krosp doesn't want to face up to the situation. But surely he can't think Agatha can ally with, or control, the restored Dr. Dim, and even if Krosp has his head in the sand, Agatha should know better. ➤ But mainly, I don't think Agatha and Tarvek should be in such a hurry to get rid of the extradims if there's any chance that that's going to include Purple. They need him. Bkharvey (talk) 05:21, May 15, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Okay, I've just noticed the "Aaagatha" in panel 5. So Krosp's behavior is encouraging Agatha not to take him seriously, and I should maybe be more unhappy with him and not so unhappy with her. Although this is so out of character for Krosp that it should have made her worried rather than dismissive. "Find the positive" is really, really unlike Krosp. It's sort of a regression to his "maybe he's a squirrel" days. (Now, that was a great page!) It makes me worried even if it doesn't Agatha. Bkharvey (talk) 05:28, May 15, 2019 (UTC) : He's fighting between his friendship with Agatha, and his deeply-ingrained loyalty to Vapnoople. --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:34, May 15, 2019 (UTC) :: Sure, and not just Agatha -- he doesn't want to unleash the new/old Dim on anyone. He feels responsible, having talked Albia monarch-to-monarch into providing sanctuary for the middle-period Dim. And he's scared for the whole world, rightly so. At least now we can understand that Klaus wasn't such a bad person. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 23:13, May 15, 2019 (UTC) But does Vapnoople have cat treats? -- SpareParts (talk) 03:20, May 16, 2019 (UTC) : He doesn't need cat treats; all his creations are programmed to love him. Bkharvey (talk) 03:26, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Okay, so, does Agatha's shift from "We're ready to go" in panel 2 to "We're almost ready to go" in panel 4 mean that panel 3 is Agatha thinking about keeping Purple safe, rather than, as I thought, just giving him the evil eye for daring to interpose his puny concerns on her Madness Place extravaganza? If that's what panel 4 means, then I guess I don't hate the page so much after all. Bkharvey (talk) 06:56, May 16, 2019 (UTC)